Forever Night
by ReneeK
Summary: This takes place after Edward has left Bella in the woods. It is an alternate ending, let me know what you think.


Forever Night

The Cullens have left Forks. This was not their decision. They left because Edward wanted Bella to have a normal human life and to be safe. He felt that he was constantly putting her in harms way. Edward had the worst fight ever with his family over leaving Forks. Even Alice, his beloved sister, was against him. "Edward we can't leave her. She will be devastated. Think what this will do to her." Alice pleaded with Edward. Edward refused to consider any other options and after a lot more arguing it was decided that they would all move to their house in Denali, Alaska. It was secluded enough that they could enjoy relative privacy and the hunting was plentiful. No one was happy though. Well, except Rosalie. She considered Bella a curse on their family and had on numerous occasions wished for her death. How dare Edward bring an outsider into their family, a human no less. Didn't he remember the rules; humans were to never know that vampires existed. Since Edward refused to change Bella, Rosalie thought they would all be safer if Bella were to die. If Bella were dead then she could never reveal their secret and she wouldn't be a constant reminder to Rosalie that her own human life was over. Alice thought of Bella constantly, she wondered how she was, what she was doing. Alice missed her best friend very much. Jasper and Emmet thought of Bella also, they had loved her like a little sister and missed the life they had in Forks. They missed her human responses, her human reactions, her constant tripping and falling down. Carlisle missed Bella also, but Esme's thoughts were the worst for Edward. While the other members of the family were angry with him, Esme's thoughts were of Bella and how much she loved her and wanted her as a daughter. Esme already thought of Bella as a daughter and was grieving for having had to give her up. "Shut up, won't you all just stop thinking of Bella!" Edward screamed and he ran from the house with his fists pushing against his temples. Being able to hear everyone's thought was a curse at this moment and he wished they would all stop thinking of Bella. He was angry with himself; he didn't need their guilt added to his own. He couldn't stand it a moment longer.

Edward left his family in Denali because he couldn't stand to hear their thoughts any longer. They all miss Bella, especially Alice, and they think that Edward made the biggest mistake in his life. Edward decides to go off to track Victoria to make sure she never tries to harm Bella again. After killing her mate, James, in Phoenix, no one had seen her again. Edward had no reason to suspect that she would ever come after Bella, but he could not forget her involvement in James' attempt on Bella's life. The desire to find Victoria was all he had, he had lost his love, his life, his forever, he had to do this for Bella. He started his search in Phoenix and followed her trail to Mexico where the trail abruptly ended. He was high in the mountains at this point and realizing his thirst he gave himself over to his instincts and hunted. Once his thirst was satisfied he found a cave to hide in since the sun was coming up and he didn't dare risk being seen outside in the sunlight. The cave was small and dark. He curled up into a ball and let his grief overtake him. He closed his eyes and saw Bella's face looking back at him. Not the happy, smiling face he wanted to remember, but the pale face with dark hollow eyes that he saw last. He had broken her heart to protect her, and he had broken his own as well. If he could cry, he would. Every fiber of his being ached to go to her, to beg her forgiveness, but he knew it was too dangerous for her. How could he keep putting her in danger over and over again? He had to be strong for her, to protect her from what he was, a monster, a vampire.

After Sam finds Bella in the woods and she is taken home, after the search party leaves, after she realizes that her love, her life, the family she wanted, has left Forks forever, she begins to die inside. Bella becomes catatonic; she wouldn't eat, drink, or talk. She just lays in her bed day and night and does nothing. She has closed herself off from the world around her, if she can't feel or hear, then she can't hurt. She thinks of nothing. She is aware of nothing. Sooner than she thought she didn't even have to try to tune out the outside world. Her mind had shut that part of itself off. It is like she ceases to exist. Edward had told her "It will be as if I never existed" and here she was, the one not existing. She was completely locked inside her head with no thought of escape, with no thought at all.

Alice and Jasper were sitting on the porch overlooking the mountain range behind them. It was a beautiful day in Denali, Alaska. Jasper was still upset with himself because he thought he had caused all the problems in their family. If he had been stronger, if he could have resisted the pull of Bella's blood, then none of this would be happening. How could he have been so weak? Bella only had a tiny paper cut, just one little drop of blood. How could he have tried to kill her? He was so thankful that Edward had been there to protect her and that Emmet was able to pull him off her. If not for his actions Edward and Bella would still be together, Alice would have her best friend, and they would all be living in Forks as happy as ever. He leaned over to kiss Alice's spiky hair and noticed that she wasn't moving. Her eyes were unfocused and staring straight ahead. He shook her lightly but she didn't respond. He put his hands to her face and called her name "Alice, Alice can you hear me." Slowly she focused on him and then the panic appeared in her eyes. Alice told Jasper that she had a vision of Bella and she was being committed to a mental institution. She told Jasper that she saw Bella just laying on a bed in a white room. She said "Bella was so distraught after we left that she turned her mind inward and has stayed like that." Alice was adamant that she had to do something. Jasper reminded her that they had promised Edward not to interfere in Bella's life. She wasn't supposed to be looking into Bella's future. They promised Edward they would leave Bella alone to live out her human life. Alice was screaming, "Just because I wasn't looking, didn't mean I didn't see!" Alice reminded Jasper that she herself had been in an institution and while she had no memories of it, she refused to allow this to happen to Bella. Bella was her best friend and she would do whatever she could to save her from the future she saw for her.

Alice makes her decision right then and goes to see Bella. She makes Jasper promise that he won't tell anyone where she has gone and promises to be back in a few days. Alice drives straight to their old house in Forks and leaves her car in the garage. She runs through the woods to Bella's house and goes straight up the side of the house and in through Bella's window. Bella doesn't realize Alice is there. Alice talks to her, but Bella never responds, she just lays there with her eyes closed. Alice shakes her and tries to get her to notice her, nothing works. Then Alice hears Charlie talking to the Dr. Gerandy about having Bella committed. The doctor explains, "Bella is catatonic and this is the only option available, without it she will die." He says she has to be institutionalized so she can be force fed through a tube and get treatments to help her return to "normal." Charlie is crying "My baby, my poor baby." If only there were something else he could do. He begs the doctor for other options, but the doctor says, "I'm sorry this is the only way." Charlie agrees and says he will bring her to the hospital during the next day. He can't bear to do it right now. Besides he needs to call her mother and explain to her what has to be done.

Alice waits till Charlie is asleep and picks up Bella and jumps out the window into the cold rain and runs back to the car. She can't let them do this to her Bella, her best friend. She lays Bella in the backseat and takes off. She doesn't slow down the entire way back to Denali. Alice talks to Bella the entire way telling her how sorry she is that they left, how they didn't want to, how Edward made them, how Edward thought it was best for her, how much of a mistake it was, she apologized over and over. Alice's only hope was that somehow Bella could hear her.

When Charlie woke up he stretched and looking out the window at the trees through the fog. Another rainy day in Forks. He went down stairs to start a pot of coffee. He needed all the help he could get waking up these days. Since that awful day when they found Bella in the woods, he wasn't sleeping well at all. Today is the day that he has to take Bella to the hospital to have her committed. It is for her own good and he no matter how much he tells himself that, he hates the idea of it. He had a long talk with Bella's mother on the phone last night. She cried, he cried, they had to agree that it was what was best for Bella. Hard as it might be to admit, they have done all they can do and they need help. Charlie wishes he could lay his hands on Edward Cullen, oh the things he wants to do to that boy. Right now it doesn't matter that is the Chief of Police, it would worth losing that to choke the life out of that boy for doing this to his baby girl. He sits at the kitchen table and reads his soggy newspaper while his coffee finishes up. He knew he was putting off going to Bella's room on purpose because he couldn't stand to look into her dark, dead eyes. After drinking a couple cups of coffee and reading every single page of the newspaper, he could put it off no longer. He would have to go to Bella's room and pack her things and then carry her to the car for the trip to the hospital. With his shoulders hunched over he headed up the stairs. When he reached her room he hesitated for a moment staring at the door, could he really go through with this? Could he really take his baby away for strangers to care for her? Yes, yes he could because it was what was best for Bella. Dr. Gerandy had explained it all yesterday, this was the only option. He reached for the doorknob and opened the door. At first he couldn't believe his eyes, Bella was not in her bed. For a brief moment he was excited at the thought that she had gotten up. Then he noticed the bedroom window was open and horror struck him deep in the pit of his stomach. "NO!" he screamed, he ran to the window fearing she had jumped during the night. As he looked at the window he was relieved not to see her body lying there, but where was she? Where could she be? He searched the entire house including the attic. Nothing, no sign of her anywhere. The front door was locked when he went to the paper, he ran through the kitchen and checked, yes the back door was also locked. Where could she be? He quickly called all her friends; no one had seen or talked to her in weeks. It was his nightmare about the woods all over again, only this time he was awake. He called the office and had them organize a search party. "Have everyone come to my house. We have to search the woods. We have to find her." He called Billy to see if Sam could come help find Bella, after all he found her last time. Charlie even tried to locate Carlisle Cullen to see if they had heard from Bella. The hospital had a cell phone number for him, he prayed it would work. He dialed slowly, "Hello? Is this Carlisle Cullen?" "Yes, Charlie? Charlie Swan is that you?" Charlie about dropped the phone, "Yes, I hate to bother you, but have you seen Bella?" There was a long pause on the other end of the phone and then "Why no Charlie, we haven't seen her since before we moved. Is something wrong?" Charlie swallowed "Yes I am afraid there is. Bella is missing. She disappeared out of her bedroom and can't find her." Carlisle was very sorry to hear that Bella was missing and explained to Charlie that they had moved to New York state. Charlie was afraid to ask, but he had to "Is Edward with you? Maybe he would know where she was." Carlisle was quiet for a moment "Yes, Charlie, Edward is here in New York, and no he hasn't had any contact with Bella since we left. I am so sorry for all you are going through but I don't believe we will be able to help you." Charlie thanked Carlisle for his time and hung up.

Everyone searched the woods till dark. Nothing, not even a broken branch. Sam wasn't ready to give up yet, he continued to search well into the night. Finally Sam told Charlie "I know these woods like the back of my hand and I have searched everywhere she could possibly be. I am sorry but Bella is not in the woods." By now the State Police had been notified and were setting up road blocks and searching suspicious vehicles. Charlie had called Renee earlier and she was on a flight up from Florida. She was hysterical when Charlie called her, "Renee, it's Charlie, listen I have some news, sit down this is not good. Bella is missing. There are search parties out in the woods but it doesn't look good. I think you should be here, in case we find her." Local boaters were out searching the beaches and along the coast. No one wanted to admit it but at this point they were searching for a body. No one expected to find Bella alive.

After the first week of searching and without any evidence or leads to follow the State Police told Charlie and Renee that the search was going to be scaled back. They had to admit that at this point they had little hope of recovering Bella alive. Charlie refused to give up. He called Billy, "Billy, the State Police are giving up, please help me. Can you see if Sam and some of the boys will search the woods again? Maybe she is in a cave, anything. We just can't give up yet." Billy hears the sorrow in his friends voice and agrees to have the boys search the wood some more. After searching and finding nothing, Billy calls Charlie, "Charlie, the boys have searched and researched the woods, there is no sign of Bella anywhere. Maybe it is time to give up." Charlie refuses to accept that Bella is dead. Renee concedes that there is nothing left they can do and she goes back to Florida. "Charlie promise me you will call me if you hear anything, good or bad, anything at all." Charlie promises. Later while Charlie was laying on the couch looking at the window he realizes that without knowing for sure, that without (it even hurt to think the word) a body he would never give up on seeing Bella again. He thought that maybe she ran away and somehow found Edward Cullen, that maybe they were together, and maybe she was happy again. Just maybe...

As soon as they get to the house Alice carries Bella inside and lays her the couch. Everyone stares at Bella then at Alice. They are waiting on an explanation. Alice explains her vision and what she overheard Charlie and the doctor talking about. She tells them that she couldn't let them do that to Bella, she had to take her. It was the only way to save her.

The Cullen family is heart broken over the state that Bella is in. Jasper drops to his knees "I am picking up no emotions from her at all. She is dead inside." He begs Bella to wake up to talk to him, "Please Bella, please wake up." Emmet is outraged, he wants to go find Edward and force him to see what he has done to her. He starts to leave but Jasper stops him. They have to do what is best for Bella now, with no concern for Edward's feelings. Rosalie's heart breaks, her opinion of Bella changes in that instant. How can Rosalie hate Bella when she is dead inside and her eyes are so vacant. Rosalie wraps herself around Emmet and buries her face in his chest, tears, she wishes she had tears. Esme sits with Bella's head in her lap, brushing her unkept hair with her fingers. "Bella dear, its Esme, can you come to me, please Bella talk to me."

They all agree to keep Edward uninformed. No one wants to deal with him right now besides they all blame Edward for the state that Bella is in. Emmet still wants to go find Edward and make him face the consequences of his actions. Jasper is trying to keep everyone calm but it is very difficult because he agrees with Emmet that Edward should see Bella like this, if it weren't that they could hear her heartbeat they would have thought she was dead.

Carlisle expresses his concerns for Bella's current condition and explains that she will continue to wither and die, unless...

The decision is made to change Bella. It is the only way to save her. After very little discussion it is decided that Carlisle is the only one who can do it. Everyone else is afraid they don't have the control needed and none of them wants to kill her, not now, not even Rosalie.

Bella is taken to Edward's room and laid on the bed that Emmet and Jasper got so Bella would be as comfortable as possible through this hellish ordeal. They all knew that this room would be best for her to wake up in. Things she recognized and knew would surround her. It was going to be difficult and painful for her, but there was no other option. Carlisle turned Bella's head to the left and gently appears to kiss her neck. Alice fears that once wouldn't be enough, that it will take too long, hurt too much. So, carefully Carlisle held both of Bella's hands in his own and again appears to gently kiss each of her wrists and then he did the same to her ankles. Now they wait.

The first twenty-four hours go by with no change. Bella lies on the bed with her eyes closed and doesn't move. They take turns sitting with her. Rosalie demanded the first watch. She couldn't believe looking down at this sweet girl that she had ever wished any harm on her. Bella had never done anything to Rosalie but remind her of being human. To Rosalie that was enough of a reason to hate her in the beginning. She missed being human, she did, till now. Now she sat with Bella and talked to her, not sure if she could hear her or not. She told her how sorry she was, how much she was going to make it up to her, and how they were going to be the best of friends once this was all over.

The next day Alice sat with Bella's head in her lap stroking her hair and explaining to her over and over what was happening to her. She just knew that Bella could hear her. She just knew it. Everyone else was in the living room lost in his or her own thoughts. Emmet still not convinced he shouldn't go yank Edward up and bring him home. Suddenly Alice screamed and instantly everyone was around the bed. They all noticed that Bella had opened her eyes and was looking around the room. Slowly and quietly Bella whispers "Alice?". Everyone was elated. They all stared at her with wide eyes and huge smiles. Bella looked at them one at a time and said their names, "Carlisle, Esme, Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper." Jasper was thrilled; he was feeling emotions coming from her for the first time since Alice brought her home. She was in pain and confused, but at least she was feeling something.

Carlisle came to Bella's side and she asked him "Why am I on fire" and told him that it hurt, it hurt so very badly. Carlisle explained that they had to change her to save her. It was the only thing they could do. They loved her too much to let her die. Esme went to Bella's side and told her "It is true we all love you so very much, each and every one of us." Bella understood that she was changing; she understood that they loved her, but something wasn't right and she couldn't focus enough to pin it down. She was hurting so very badly right now that she couldn't focus on much at all.

The next forty-eight hours were excruciatingly painful. She was never alone and they keep telling her that it was almost over. She is writhing in pain but someone was holding her in place. She couldn't see who it was because her eyes are shut tightly against the pain. She would just lay and wait on the next wave of pain, the never ending, and always-worsening pain.

Finally, everyone was there and they could hear her heartbeat slowing. Gradually her heartbeat became slower and softer until finally it beat no more. With one last great convulsion of pain she fell back silent against the bed. Bella realized that she wasn't dead. How strange this felt. She realized she wasn't breathing, how odd, shouldn't she be breathing. She could feel the others watching her waiting for something, was she supposed to be doing something? She couldn't remember. She laid still for a few minutes and then took a deep breath, how wonderful everything smelled. New and fresh just like her life.

Everyone was watching her, waiting.

Bella opens her eyes, crimson red, and searched the room. Instantly Alice is at her side explaining that it is over, that the pain was gone and would never return. Bella was amazed by all her new heightened senses. She could hear and see so much more than she could with her human eyes and ears. She lay in the bed listing to the sounds of the world around her, the wind in the tree, the bird's wings flapping, it was amazing. She was going to like this new life.

Alice explains what she saw and what she did in hopes that Bella wouldn't hate her for changing her into a monster. Bella understands and is grateful that they love her enough to save her and expresses her love for them. Carlisle explains that Edward has no idea she is there and no idea of what they have done. Bella agrees that for now it is best that Edward not know that she is a vampire. Bella remembered all to clearly his feelings on the subject and his desire to save her soul. Bella would wait and cross that bridge when she got to it.

Still Bella's heart aches. It aches for Edward. How could she live for eternity without him, he was her heart, her love, her life. She would have to see him again and she didn't know how long she could wait. Jasper sensing her heartache explains why they left Forks and tries to get Bella to understand why Edward did what he did. Jasper tells her that Edward loves her and always will. That their love will never end. Bella thinks about what Jasper has told her. She understands, and while believing him, it is still difficult to accept that Edward left her to save her.

Bella already understands the basics of her new "vegetarian" life style. Now she has to be taught how to live it. Alice and Jasper take Bella into the mountains to show her how to hunt. She is scared to give herself over to her new instincts for fear she won't be able to stop. Jasper assures her that he is there and won't let her do anything she would regret. Alice explains that it is best to start out with easier prey and to build up to grizzlies slowly. They all laugh; Bella remembers that grizzlies are Emmet's favorite. They find a herd of deer and instantly Bella feels the thirst in the back of her throat. Without thinking about it, she is instantly drinking from one of the deer, it tastes so good, she can't believe how wonderful it feels flowing down her throat. Once her thirst is abated, she looks to see Alice and Jasper, they are trying not to laugh, but it is difficult since Bella is covered in blood and licking around her mouth. Bella asks, "What's so funny?" Alice replies, "You are silly, you have made a complete mess of yourself. Lets go down to the stream so you can rinse yourself off." Alice explains that it takes time to get enough control to feed and stay clean at the same time. Bella laughs, this is all so new.

Alice and Jasper are her constant companions. They never leave her alone. Bella has no fears of slipping up as long as they are there with her. Bella has to admit that hunting is fun. She is enjoying her new speed and strength. She especially enjoys not falling down all the time (Emmet will miss that part most of all). Her new life has given her grace beyond her wildest dreams. Not to mention her looks. She tries not to keep looking at herself in the mirror, but she can't believe how beautiful she is now. Her skin is pale, almost opaque, and smooth as marble. Her eyes are red, redder than she would have believed possible. This will fade in time. Jasper explained it to her, "Your eyes are red because of your human blood that is still in your system. Once your body has used up the last of your own blood, your eyes will become butterscotch colored, just like ours." Bella couldn't wait to have wonderful golden butterscotch eyes, just like her family.

As the months pass for the Cullen family, now including Bella, things settle into a nice routine. Bella has had no real difficulties adjusting her to her life. She does thirst for human blood, but with everyone's support she is acclimating quite nicely. She knows this thirst for human blood will never go away, but she understands that it can be controlled and with time and effort she will control it. She wants to be just like her family, she wants to make them proud. She will control her thirst for human blood, she must. She would never do anything to disappoint Carlisle or Esme, or any of her brothers and sisters. They saved her from a human death and for that she would do anything for them.

She is not ready to go out into the human world yet and as such Alice goes shopping for her. "Bella you can't spend eternity in old sweats." Alice tells her. In her human life Bella was not exactly a fashionable person. She never felt comfortable dressing up. How would she feel now that she was beautiful? Alice leaves for a few hours and Rosalie goes with her. If anyone cared about dressing up and looking perfect, it was Rosalie. Bella stays home with Emmet and Jasper and they teach Bella to wrestle, with her strength still strong from her transformation she enjoys this. She is able to pin Jasper in just a few seconds, she really enjoys wrestling. Emmet was not so easy. He didn't play fair, but it was fun just the same.

She loves her family and her life, but still something is missing and she knows it is Edward. He has called a few times to check in and Alice has been very careful not to think about Bella during those calls. Edward still has no idea Bella has joined his family. What will he think? Would he still love her? Would she still smell the same? Could he love her now that she was so different from her human self? Bella is scared to think about what his reaction might be once he learns that she is there. They all are.

Finally after several more months Bella announces that it is time for Edward to come home. She has lived long enough without him and she has to know if he wants her, if he could still love her. She can't live not knowing any longer. She is scared, she can admit that to herself. Rosalie tells Bella "You don't have anything to fear. Edward loves you more than any man has ever loved any woman. You two complete each other in a way that is beyond anything in this world. He will love you, he does love you."

It is decided that Emmet should be the one to go get Edward and bring him home. Alice sees that Edward is in New Mexico. Alice makes Emmet's flight reservations so he can leave immediately. Emmet has no idea what state he is going to find Edward in. Alice's vision was of Edward curled in a ball in a cave in the woods. He had given himself over the grief of losing Bella. Emmet finds Edward with no difficulties at all. He was right where Alice had seen him. Emmet's anger at Edward evaporates as soon as he sees his brother curled up and lying on the earth floor of the cave, he is a total wreck. He is filthy, his clothes are dirty and torn, his hair is matted and full of leaves and sticks. Emmet has never seen Edward this far gone and his heart aches to tell Edward that Bella is fine, more than fine. But he can't, he promised Bella to keep it a secret. Emmet was very careful to think of other things so Edward wouldn't realize the real reason he came. Edward tries to protest going back, but Emmet won't hear of it. He explains that Esme's heart is broken without Edward and that he has to return so she can see him. If only for a little while.

Edward is no shape to be seen in public. Emmet rents a hotel room so Edward can shower and clean himself up. He goes and buys Edward some new clothes so he will be presentable for Esme. Then Emmet rents a car and they start the long drive to Denali. Edward is confused through most of the trip because Emmet's mind is filled with songs or visions of Rosalie, the kind that Edward would rather not see. Emmet is excited to be getting back to his Rosalie. These thoughts make Edward sad and sullen, he is happy that Emmet has Rosalie, but he is aching for Bella. He wants her back so much that it causes him physical pain. He accepts the pain as the price he has to pay to keep her safe.

Finally, they arrive in Denali and as soon as they get out of the car Edward's head snaps up. That scent, that wonderful glorious scent. Bella, his Bella is here. Suddenly nothing else matters, nothing in the world was more important that seeing her again. He ranked the door off the hinges getting into the house. As soon as he entered the house he was met by Carlisle. He looked into Carlisle's eyes and instantly new everything. He understood everything that had happened in his absence, he could see Bella though Carlisle's memories of her laying on the couch, lost in her own head with no way out. He was not angry, as they thought he would be, at knowing that Bella was now a vampire. He was thrilled that she was safe, he would grieve for her soul later, now he had to see her. Nothing in the world mattered but her, just her.

Carlisle stopped Edward and explained that Bella was concerned about Edward's reaction to her change and feared that he might not want her anymore. Edward chuckled at the absurdity of that thought. Edward ran up the stairs to his room, their room, he could hear her pacing across the floor. He threw the door open and they both froze - staring into each other's eyes. Not knowing how much time passed, he walked slowly to her. His eyes never left hers. He held her chin in his hand and slowly tilted her head back, all the while never taking his eyes off of her. Slowly, he leaned his head down to kiss her ice-cold lips. It was amazing, like no time had passed, like nothing had ever happened. Bella wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself closer to him. Edward wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled himself closer to her.

This kiss, their first kiss where there was no need to be careful, no need to be frightened, no need to hold back. This kiss they would remember for eternity. Bella couldn't help but feel relieved. He loves her. If her heart could beat it would be beating as fast as a hummingbird's wings. Edward lifted Bella into his arms and carries her to the bed. As they lay down together, still kissing, her face in his hands, there were emotions more powerful than either of them ever imagined. They gave themselves over to their emotions and instincts at that moment. Bella traces her fingers along Edward's cheek and tangles them in his hair. Every touch sent shivers through Edwards's body. Edward's hand moved from Bella's cheeks to her neck, down her shoulders, along her arms, and caresses the marble smooth skin at the small of her back. Edward moved his kisses from her mouth to her neck. "Welcome home, I've missed you." Bella sighs. "Those are the most amazing words I've ever heard." Edward curled up the corner of his mouth in the smile Bella loved. Even though their bodies were ice cold, they felt the heat when finally their skin touched. It sent an electric shock through them both. This was so much more than either one had ever dreamt of. They stayed curled together in perfect harmony in the bed for hours. They kept kissing each other, over and over, this moment was theirs forever. Bella giggles, "We are never getting rid of this bed." Edward laughed; it was a good natural laugh. It had been so long since he laughed, it felt right. Bella laughed too. Edward said, "I love you, you are my life." Bella agreed, "I love you and you are mine also."

The rest of the Cullen family had left the house as soon as Edward went upstairs. Alice had seen how this would end and said that Edward and Bella needed some privacy. Jasper was delighted to feel such love emanating from everyone. Alice had her brother, her best friend, and now sister, back. Rosalie had a new sister and Emmet was already planning on picking on Edward for going to such extremes to get Bella to make love to him. As for Carlisle and Esme, they couldn't have been more pleased with the way things turned out. Edward was back, Bella was a member of the family, and now everyone was complete.

Time passes so quickly that Bella hardly notices the changes as the years go by…

"I need to tell you something and I am afraid that it might upset you." Alice told Bella. Edward looked at Alice and nodded. He put his arm around Bella and pulled her to the couch. As Edward holds Bella, Alice begins, "I have had a vision of Charlie. He is old now and his life is coming to an end." Bella gasps, she is suddenly feeling very guilty for not thinking of him much over the years, but then the human memories fade. "He is very ill and in a nursing home. I don't think he has much time left." Bella was quiet for several minutes, "Edward I have to go see Charlie, now!" "Yes, of course, we will leave immediately." Edward pulls Bella to his chest and hugs her tightly. He doesn't need to hear her thoughts to know that she is hurting. As they drive to the nursing home in Port Angeles, Edward tells Bella "We need to wait until dark to go and see Charlie. It might be best if we sneak in, so no one will ask questions." Bella agrees it will be too difficult to explain who they are.

They wait until the night shift has checked on all the patients and turned the lights out. Once they are sure it is save they go in, moving so fast no human would see, and find Charlie's room. Quietly, making no sound Bella and Edward go to stand beside Charlie's bed. "Edward he looks so old and fragile." "Charlie, dad, its Bella. Can you hear me?" Bells whispers softly. Charlie turns his head and opens his eyes, "Bella? Is that you? Am I dead? You look like an angel." Bella smiles. Charlie turns to Edward "Are you an angel too?" Edward smiles down at Charlie then tells Bella. "I am going to go look at his records. I'll be right back." And with that Edward quietly leaves the room. Bella can't believe she is seeing Charlie again. She didn't realize how much she has missed him. Within minutes Edward is back in the room. "Charlie is dying, he has dementia and his heart is failing. According to his file, the doctors don't think he will last more than a few more days." "Edward what can I do?" Bella sobs tearlessly. "Just be with him, comfort him at this, the end of his life." Bella knows what she has to say to Charlie. She has to ease his pain, ease the heartache that he has had for all these years. "Dad, I came to tell you that I am fine. I am with Edward. We love each other and we will be together forever." Charlie sighs, "I always hoped you had found each other and that you were happy. That was all I ever hoped for, that you were happy. So you are an angel aren't you?" Charlie's voice barely above a whisper. Bella looks at Edward and he nods, "Yes you can tell him. With the dementia no one would ever believe him anyway."

Bella sits on the side of Charlie's bed and take his hand in hers. He instinctively shies away from her cold touch, but puts his hand in hers. Bella take a deep breath, "Dad that night, the night I disappeared, Alice came in my room and took me away. She had to dad, I was dying, my heart was broken and I didn't want to exist in a world without Edward." She looks at Edward and smiles lovingly. "The Cullens, well they saved me. You see dad, they are vampires. Not the kind that kill people, but the kind that live on animal blood. Edward had been lost without me too. I am happy dad, truly happy. My life is complete and I want for nothing. We live in Alaska, all of us and I am so sorry for everything I put you through, but I couldn't tell you. There are rules and well, humans can't know we exist." Charlie lay there quietly for a long time. Bella worried that maybe she shouldn't have told him, maybe it was too much. Finally Charlie said, "So you are a vampire, well it could be worse." We all chuckled at the absurdity of his statement. "So how is Alice? I always like her you know." "She is doing great." Edward told Charlie. "You are taking care of my little girl aren't you Edward?" "Yes, sir I am, I will love her for eternity." Charlie's eyes start to close, it is late and he is very tired. Bella promises to come the next night. So Charles goes to sleep.

The next day Charlie is telling the orderly "My daughter Bella came to see me last night. She says she is a vampire, I think she is an angel." The orderly pats the back of Charlie's hand and nods. He knows Charlie's daughter vanished over thirty years ago and was presumed dead. Lost in the woods or drowned something like that. Although, he is glad to know Charlie's delusions give him comfort, poor old guy.

The next night Bella and Edward come to Charlie's room. Bella and Edward both realize that Charlie's heart is beating very weakly, they can hear the faint sound. Bella knows that Charlie has hung onto her memory for the last thirty years. She has to be there for him, she has to let him go peacefully. Bella goes to Charlie and holds his hand. She leans down and whispers in his ear "I am here dad, it's o.k. you can go now, it's time. You don't have to worry about me anymore." Charlie smiles. "I love you dad." is the last thing he ever heard Bella say. At that moment the monitor on the wall went flat line with a loud continual beeping noise. Bella leans down and closes Charlie's eyes and kisses him gently on the lips. "I will always love you."

At that moment the door opened and the orderly stepped in. He froze in his tracks because for a brief moment he saw Charlie's angel standing by his bed and then she was gone.

These characters are the sole property of Stephanie Meyer. I appreciate her creating them so I could play with them. I hope everyone enjoys reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thanks to Jessica and Rhonda for all their encouragement and a special thanks to Enigma1918 for proofing this, my first story ever, and for Peyton you inspire me!

24


End file.
